depois de um febre
by shun yuki
Summary: milo fica doente e camus vai cuidar dele.esse tempo um com outro os fazem pensar e milo toma uma desisao.sou pesima em resumo minha primeira fanfic nao esperem muito MiloxCamus yaoi lemon


depois de uma febre

milo estava deitado na cama pensando

´´não consigo parar de pensar nele .em camus ,fecho meus olhos me vem a imagem dele ,seus lindos olhos, seu magnifico cabelo, seus lábios. ah seus lindos labios, que vontade de beija-los, de tocar seu corpo ouvilo gemendo ,não,não devo pensar assim, camus é só um amigo, meu melhor amigo, é ó isso.

mio vai ate a janela de seu quarto e se senta la olhando para a decima primeira casa procurando o seu protetor e vota a pensar.

´´milo, milo, quem você quer enganar, você ama o camus, o seu melhor amigo.´´

milo acaba pensando alto

milo: ai, ai, presiso falar com o shaka.

milo toma um susto com a voz que corta seus pensamentos

camus: nem pense nisso e milo o que ta fazendo fora da cama?

milo: ai camus precisa me matar do coração?

milo faz cara de bravo

camus: (rindo um pouco mais com cara de preocupado)desculpa, mais o que você Ta fazendo fora da cama? ja se esqueceu que ta com febre?

milo: nada´´não queria mentir pro camus mais não poderia dizer que estava pensando nele´´ milo suspira e continua falando

milo: não camus eu não esquese, só não to afim de ficar na cama.

camus não acreditou na mentira mais deixou pra-la mais isso o fez pensar enquanto ouvia o milo

´´ai milo se você soubesse o quanto te amo já teria me expulsado de sua casa, mais porque mentiu pra mim milo? gostaria de saber.

camus empurrou milo ate a cama dizendo

camus: não ta afim mais vai ficar, você ta com febre é não vai sair ate melhorar.

milo: ta bom.

disse milo se deitando com cara emburrada

camus: vamos tirar sua temperatura milo

camus pos o termômetro debaixo do braço do milo.

Milo: camus porque ta cuidando de mim?

Camus: ora milo porque é meu amigo

Milo faz uma cara de decepcionado camus percebeu, se tormou um silencio incomodo só se ouvia os bips do termômetro mais não demorou muito logo o termômetro apitou continuamente avisando que a temperatura já foi tirada. camus pega o termômetro e olha a temperatura

Camus:37,5graus,diminuiu bastante antes estava com 40graus,esta melhorando, que bom. quer um chá?

Milo: quero se você colocar vidro de mel todo já que você diz que se colocar açúcar perde o efeito e sem açúcar fica horrível

Camus riu

Camu: sim milo

Camus logo voltou com o chá milo tomou toda a chicara reclamando um pouco. milo logo dormiu

No outro dia milo já estava melhor, por isso foi falar com shaka.

Na casa de virgem

Shaka estava meditando na flor de lotos. quando é interrompido

Milo: shakaaaaaaaa, se ta me ouvindo?

Shaka´´ por buda o que ele quer? ´´to milo

Milo: shaka, presiso da sua ajuda

Shaka: com o que?

Milo: sera que agente não pode sentar na escadaria?

Shaka:(suspirando)sim podemos

Milo e shaka se sentaram na escadaria de traz de virgem a onde se via libra

Milo: sabe shaka, eu to gostando de alguém.

Shaka: sim o que tem de mais?

Milo: é que...é ..é...

Shaka: um homem?

Milo: sim

Shaka: posso saber quem é?

Milo: é o...camus

Milo ficou vermelho

Shaka: o camus? sabia! já se declarou pra ele?

Milo: não

Shaka: porque?

Milo: e se ele não gostar de mim do geito que eu gosto? se eu perder a amizade dele? se ele começar a me odiar?

Shaka: calma milo ,você só vai saber se dizer a ele, e se camus gostar de você e ele estiver com vergonha de falar em milo?

Milo se levanta confiante

Milo: certo vou lá me declarar!

Shaka: sim faça isso milo.

E la se foi milo correndo a te a decima primeira casa.

Casa de aquário

Milo: camus, vc ta aqui?

Camus: no quarto milo

Milo entra no quarto e ve camus deitado na cama e vai ate ele e se senta

Milo: camus preciso te dizer um coisa.

Camus se senta ao seu lado

Camus: o que?

Milo: promete se não sentir o mesmo continuara sendo meu amigo

Camus: ta prometo

Milo: camus eu ... te amo

Milo fecha os olhos esperando um tapa que não veio e sim uma mão carinhosa encostou em seu rosto. Ele abre os olhos e ve camus o olhando ternamente, camus o beija milo retribui o beijo

Camus: tambem te amo milo

Milo se joga nos braços de camus o beijando, um beijo de amor e desejo. logo eles começaram a se despir camus tira a blusa do milo parando o beijo para passar pela cabeça

Milo desabutuando a de camus logo que o ve sem blusa começa a descer com sua boca pelo corpo de camus, primeiro o pescoço depois o ombro, desceu um pouco parando no mamilo direito, chupando ,mordendo ,lambendo e beijando, depois passou para o outro, milo se deliciava com os com os gemidos de camus.

Milo desceu parando no buraquinho do umbigo infiando a lingua lá fazendo camus gemer

Milo desabutuol a causas de camus, depois abriu o ziper e colocou a mão la dentro no membro de camus o que o fez gemer, milo tirou a causas de camus revelando sua ereção

Milo deu um beijo na ponta e depois lambeu a ponta do membro que já saia umas gotas se sêmen

Camus gemia muito alto já não se controlava precisava de alivio rápido

Camus: milo...por aaaaaaah...favor

Milo ao ouvir o pedido colocou tudo na boca sugando com força fazendo camus gritar de prazer já estava quase lá

Camus: milo...eu vou... aaaaaaaah milooooooooo

Camus gozou na boca de milo que engoliu tudo com muito prazer, milo subiu lentamente ate camus o beijando fazendo ele sentir o próprio gosto.

Milo colocou três dedos na boca de camus que chupou, milo tirou quando eles ficaram encharcados, ele começou a descer a mão ate o meio das pernas de camus procurando sua entrada, a achou e enfiou o dedo lá

Camus achou um pouco incomodo milo começou a mexer o dedo dentro de camus, que começou a gemer de prazer pedindo mais milo enfiou o segundo dedo, começou a mexer e encontrou o ponto que camus gemia mais de prazer enfiou o terceiro

Camus: milo aaaaaaaah... mias quero você aaaaaaaahh

Ao ouvir aquilo milo tirou seu dedos, fez camus se sentar no seu colo, milo guiou seu membro ate a entrada de camus, começou a penetra-lo bem devagar, camus sentia muita dor, milo ao ver isso na cara de camus parou de penetra-lo

Camus: por que parou?

Milo: eu to te machucando é melhor parar

Camus: não

Ao dizer isso camus se empurrou pra baixo fazendo se penetrar por completo pelo milo, camus soltou um grito de dor, se agarrando a milo

Milo ficou parado ate camus se acostumar

Camus começou a se mexer, milo começou a estocar fraco e bem devagar camus ainda sentia dor, mais começou a sentir prazer, milo gemia cada vez mais alto camus gemia em um misto de dor e prazer mais de prazer.

Milo começou a estocar mais forte e mais rápido fazendo camus gemer de prazer, milo levou sua mão ao membro de camus e começou a masturbar camus na mesmo ritimo que estocava, fazendo camus gemer, mais ainda, a cada estocada milo ia mais rápido e forte, camus logo gozou na mão de milo, milo a se sentir seu membro apertado pelo canal de camus gozou

Milo saiu de camus e se deitou na seu peito quando suas respirações voltaram ao normal .

Milo: camus

Camus: oi

Milo: te amo

Camus :tambem te amo, vamos ficar sempre juntos?

Milo: sim para sempre.

Depois dessa declaração os dois dormiram.

FIM


End file.
